This invention relates to new and useful improvements in lavatories, handsprays, water valves, pop-up drains and soap dishes attached thereto, and more particularly to a new and novel arrangement of the plumbing fixtures so that they may be used without splashing up the drain boards, rails or surfaces of the metallic, synthetic or blended plastic materials of the appliance.